The Truest Tests Of Love
by red dragon9989
Summary: It started simple; Jake; Rose; and the Huntsmaster where fighting as always. But when the Dragon Council decides to pay an unexpected visit…"really unexpected" Drug off and imprisoned, the Council having discovered all to well Jake & Roses forbidden love
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

**Extended Summery:**

It started simple; Jake; Rose; and the Huntsmaster where at as always. But when the Dragon Conical decides to pay an unexpected visit…"really unexpected" Drug off and imprisoned, the Council having discovered all to well Jake & Roses forbidden love. Now both face an uncertain future, alone they plead for a second chance. Will the council grant their wish? What terrible fate can await them, should they stay true to their hearts?

"Why, why won't you just shut the hell up?" Rose fumed at her uncle, better known as the grate and powerful leader of the Huntsclan.

"No! I refuse to submit to `your` demands I am your teacher, your family even. "

"In case I haven't yet made it clear, you're no longer the boss of me." Rose stated.

"Enough!" Jake roared. "Both of you've been fighting and bickering with one another for the last," He paused, no longer sure exactly how much time had gone by.

"I don't know, but you've been at it long enough."

The Huntsmaster glared at Rose obviously trying to ignore him. Rose sighed and shifted against the wall.

"Your right Jake, this argument is pointless."

Jake looked at Rose, an undeniable `thanks` in his eyes. She looked at him, trying to not show her fear.

"What are they going to do to us?" She asked in a hardly audible whisper.

"I've got no idea." He replied. "Lock us up, throw away the key?"

"I don't know!" Rose snorted.

Jake sighed, "I hope so, I really do hope so. I hope they lock us up and-"

"Together?" Rose asked.

"Yah. Together forever…"


	2. They Did Find Out

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

**The Trust Tests of Love**

The night air was bitter. It was mid December in the NYC and the first snow had just a few hours prior blanketed the ground. Central park was quite, for the most part… Jake put up his hands making a grab for the Huntsmasters blade. _Tonight's the night._ Jake thought to himself. _Huntscreep's deadest on mounting my skull soon. It's me or him now._ Jake rolled to the right and pushed off the ground taking flight into the star filled sky.

The Huntsmaster roared in anger. Cocking back his arm he launched his Stave spear-like at Jake. Jake belched a torrent of flame knocking the weapon aside. It whistled through the air and struck a tree, thoroughly imbedded. The Huntsmaster growled and ran towards the tree. Jake strained his wings and just barley beat him, dodging in front of the roiling mound of flesh and his deadly weapon.

"What now, hotshot?" Jake smirked.

Jake turned, a piercing I-yah emanating from his right. He glanced in that direction and received a forceful kick to his jaw.

"I've got him now uncle!" Rose cried.

Jake reached up instinctively trying to quell his bleeding jaw. Rose double punched him in the gut backing him against the tree.

"Jesus women!" Jake gasped.

Rose moved in closer, Jake shrank back a bit, afraid for his bones.

"Easy there, dragon boy." Rose soothed. Jake relaxed a bit. "Tonight `is` the night." She whispered.

Rose grabbed Jake by the throat. Jake allowed her confirmation to play out a moment. _This was the night, it's do or die._ Jake thought to himself gathering courage. The Huntsmaster bolted up behind Rose shoved her aside and embedded the blade of his dagger into Jakes left thigh.

Jake cried out in agony, his leg quivered unable to cope with the electrical discharge of the glowing green blade. He panicked, looked to Rose. She glanced back at him he swore he saw tears in her eye's. _She promised me._ Jake thought. The Huntsmaster held out his hand and waited. Rose reluctantly tossed her staff to him. The Huntsmaster caught it without a glance. He glared at Jake, and leveled the blade at Jakes neck.

"Any last words dragon!"

Jake swallowed, eye's blurry with tears. "I don't know my own worst nightmare, but I know yours." Jake sighed and lowered his head.

Minutes felt like an eternity. He felt the cold metal prongs of the Huntsmasters staff dig into his scales. _You sick fuck…_ Jake thought dejectedly. A monstrous roar swallowed the bitter silence. Jake opened his eyes. A massive dark figure pounced upon the Huntsmaster knocking him to the ground. The figure was distinctly dragon it straddled the Huntsmaster pinning him to the ground, pulled back its fist and cold cocked the Huntsmaster in a single blow.

He sobbed, the pain beginning to grow unbearable. Through his tear filled vision he made out the vague silhouette of five other dragons. Jake tried to remember seeing them earlier but was unable to remember that far back. Two of them rushed forward, the other three turned and took flight. The first dragon to reach him was an aquamarine with white spikes complementing him. The dragon pulled the knife from Jakes thigh and tossed it aside.

With a moan, Jake began to fall forward. The Aquamarine dragon caught him and set him gently on the snow. It knelt and patted Jake on the shoulder, stood, smiled weakly and disappeared from view. Jake turned his head; the second dragon was orange and sported yellow spikes. He turned from his work at a small bag and met with the third a large, dark red scaled monster. They exchanged words and the orange dragon left.

The largest dragon whipped around and pulled some strips of cloth from a pack slung over his midsection. It knelt and tightly bandaged Jake's wound. The dragon muttered something under its breath. A rift formed in the air, from it spewed a set of thick metal chains onto the ground. The dragon picked them up and went about imprisoning Jake. In the dim light Jake realized who his captor was. Cocking his head quizzically to the side, Jake glanced at Andem, who scowled and shook his head. He turned and repeated the process with the Huntsmaster.

Rose bounded out of the shadows in hot pursuit where two other dragons, Andem jumped in front of her. Rose tuned on her heal and bumped into her pursuers. She backed away huntsstaff held to her chest, as they towered over her.

"Drop it!" Andem barked.

Rose bent down and placed the staff on the ground. She stepped back and held her hands behind her back. The dragons hesitated unsure if this was some new trick. Gathering there wits the dragons closed in and tied Rose up. Marching her over to Jake and the Huntsmaster, they tossed her next to Jake. He sighed and gazed into her eye's.

"They materialized out of nowhere," She whispered.

Jake played a miniature guessing game with himself as the dragons bustled about cleaning up the scene. He had no idea what was happening or why it was happening for that matter. But Jake had taken the hint; there was nothing nice about this visit. Andem had fitted him with a rather tight collar and a thick muzzle prevented him from saying anything intelligible.

Jake fought against his binds, a rather vain attempt at escape which he quickly learned. Rose shared in his despair all but a bit more persistently. Eventually they both gave up and glanced at one another. Rose glared at Jake, her evident question being, `_What the hell just happened? `_ And Jakes rather in complex response of "_How the hell am I supposed to know?"_

They didn't need to talk to share there thoughts. They understood everything through the deep down connection all lovers share. There work finished, hundreds of dragons gathered and, one by one began to disappear leaving behind a mere handful. Two dragons Jake hadn't seen before attached a chain to his ankles and dragged him through the snow towards the subway station.

The aquamarine dragon slung Rose over his shoulder and followed after and Andem roughly did the same with the Huntsmaster. Jake gave a ragged yelp as something sharp jabbed him in the ribs as they pulled him along. The dragons ignored him. Rose however shared in his pain, and for the first time that night realized just how cold it was outside. She blinked, a warm sparkling drop plunged to the snow. She'd known this day would come, or something similar, But never so soon… She'd hoped it would be some day, far into the future. Not now, not so young.

The dragons paused to catch their breath, the aquamarine dragon gingerly stepped over Jake, taking the lead. In that second an icy sting met his cheek. He looked ahead to Rose, felt her sorrow. _Oh not now Rose, don't do that now._ _This isn't your fault I'll make sure of that_. Through the trip Jake grew even more dejected, until he to gave into tears. Unbeknownst to him the shadows watched, Jake's tear slid down his cheek and into the snow. For a second it glowed ember, it takes thousands to make a single flame.

**Note:** I apologize for the amount of time it took me to make an edit. If you've already read the first chapter then you'll notice this one's changed a lot, but I have as well. This one also intends to make the storyline a bit more fluid.


	3. Isle Of Torment

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon as the elevator doors opened and Rose gazed in wonder. Jake snored loudly; Outside seven armor clad guards awaited them, stiffening at the sight of the Huntsmaster despite him being unconscious. The aquamarine dragon roughly tossed Rose to a guard, Andem refused to let go of the Huntsmaster insisting he be taken to the prison personally, the rest of the council stared in disgust at Jake snoring on the ground.

The aquamarine dragon nodded his head towards Jake; the guards went forward and kicked him in the side. Jake flinched and opened his eyes with a muffled yelp. The aquamarine dragon nodded and he together with the other dragons took flight towards the councilor's citadel leaving only Andem as well as; Rose, Jake and the Huntsmaster in the company of the guards.

"Let's move!"

The largest guard bellowed. He knelt and looked down at Jake, who wore a rather confused expression.

"Look at me American Dragon." The guard cooed with a thick Russian accent.

Rose sighed, the guards voice was almost soothing, perhaps all but a bit deceptively. Jake glanced questioningly in the guards direction who then brought his fists down hard across the back of Jakes skull. Rose nearly cried out but checked her tongue, as the guards draped a heavy canvas sack over her head. Rose could only listen as they carried her along; the sound of heavy doors creaking open metal bars slamming and echoing around, until the smell hit. Rose gagged, her first instinct to hold her nose at the terrible smell of the musty damp. A guard cursed and Rose felt herself tumble. Her head hit stone.

She awoke; the torchlight cast a withering light within the confines of the cell. Grimacing in pain she held a hand to her throbbing skull. Rose sighed and sat up feeling her head for wounds and coming across a wet sticky patch. _I hope it's not too bad, nothing I can really do about it._ She thought. Glancing around, she could just barley make out a lump in the corner of the cell. Rose reached back and fumbled with her braided hair, managing to pull a thin metallic cylinder from the tangled mess.

Twisting the base a mellow green glow defused the dark. In the corner Jake lay curled into a tight ball; he stirred and raised his head, Rose edged closer.

"Rose, that you?" Jake asked.

"Yah it's me," She whispered.

Rose eased herself closer and into Jakes warm embrace. He gently began undoing the braid as Rose lay her head against his chest. They talked for awhile, about what they knew, and guessed about that which they did not. Time mattered little for each did not notice. For a long time it had become a rare occurrence for them to get any time alone.

Rose was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the loud rattle of the guards armor jerked her awake. Jake tensed, as the cells lock clicked. Two guards stood in the dim light the Huntsmaster slung between them. A monasteries gash marked his face, blood ran from his chest where the last remnants of his shredded cloak remained. Jake looked up and they locked gazes, the Huntsmasters eyes widened and he wailed like a wounded animal.

Tarring free from the guards grasp the Huntsmaster launched himself at Jake. Tossing Rose out of the line of danger Jake went on the defensive. Rolling to the side he scrambled for distance but the shackle on his foot bit in, keeping him within the clutches of the savage hunter. The Huntsmaster slid onto the floor scrabbling with his hands he yanked at the chain pulling Jake towards him.

Jake flipped onto his back as the Huntsmaster descended. The first punch getting through, cracking Jakes ribs, the second missing scuffing the skin from the Huntsmasters knuckle. The guards rushed forward as Jake lashed out with his claws landing several deep gouges, they to joining the struggle vainly fighting to restrain the two. Finally a guard opened its mouth, snuck his head in and snapped down on the Huntsmasters arm, breaking the bone.

The Huntsmaster screamed in agony, in seconds the fighting had stopped; Jake laid on the ground breathing sharply, blood foaming at the corners of his mouth. The guards quickly stood; backing the Huntsmaster towards a wall they clamped his arms into shackles. They breathed together shaken and unnerved. The one who had bitten the Huntsmaster panted, blood dripping from his painted mouth.

Rose extinguished her light and slipped it into an unused pouch on her belt before anyone could notice. The guards left in a rush, slamming the door behind them. An eerily quite air set about the cell, nobody moved. Rose was the first to make an impasse casting a glance at the Huntsmaster and then at Jake. Eventually deciding who was most important.

She moved quickly to Jakes side. She could not, would not care for him. However more clearly he had made his insanity clear. They'd all witnessed the Huntsmasters rage. Rose shuddered beginning to form an idea of what exactly humanity meant. And her uncle, the Huntsmaster appeared much further then human. Rose tore at her uniform shredding off her sleeves she dapped the blood away from Jakes lips.

"Jake, are you alright?"

It was a stupid question it was almost too obvious to not tell that Jake was severely injured but she asked it anyways. Something had told her it was the right thing to do. Jake shook his head and closed his eye's with a withering sigh. Jake turned his head to the side and coughed blood, spattering the stone. Rose set Jake's head on her thigh and scratched his neck. She could do it, fix him up but not now, not with nothing. _What if he dies?_ Rose thought to herself, a terrifying thought growing in the back of her mind.

"Jake, what do they do; to Huntsclan?" She asked.

Jake turned and looked at her lifting his arm he gently but swiftly stoked his claws across her neck. Rose frowned, confused. Jake started to open his mouth but the door to the cell banged open and three of the councilors rushed in. Two went towards the Huntsmaster taking him from his shackles on the wall. They wrapped a thick chain around him, starting for the door. The other dragon moved towards Jake. Shoving Rose aside it gingerly picked him up and hurried after its companions.

Rose picked herself up and looked at the door. It had become oddly quite. Even time seamed to have slowed. She reached into her belt pocket and withdrew the tiny cylinder again. Twisting the base it ounce again defused a soft lime green glow. Rose moved into a corner where a bail of hay lay on its side. Shifting her hands though the mess she carefully made a bed. Warily laying down, Rose tried to forget about the current events.


	4. Hamlet For A Huntress

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

The cell door cracked loudly against the wall, snapping open Rose's eyes. Rose faintly glimpsed the guards struggling to muscle in the Huntsmaster who lay limp within their grasp; followed closely by a tired Jake. They chained the Huntsmaster to the wall and fitted a thick glowing band around his neck. Jake shuffled into a corner as directed by the guard behind him.

He sat and the guard attached the manacle to his ankle, producing another collar identical to that that of the Huntsmasters the guard latched it on. The guards left quietly without another word. Jake sighed now aware that the tremendous pain the Huntsmaster inflicted had now disappeared. It was instead replaced by an enormous lack of energy. He yawned and stretched curling up on the floor for another rest.

Flexing his sore joints Jake irritably shifted position. Several minutes later he was still uncomfortable and highly annoyed. He gingerly pushed Rose from his grasp and sat up, sniffing the air; reeking of mold and something far more putrid. Listening closely Jake could just barely make out someone muttering angrily under their breath.

"Yo, Huntsmaster, you do realize I can hear you right?" Jake huffed.

"What's my opinion matter to you anyways dragon?" The Huntsmaster rasped.

Jake frowned, unable to think of a fitting response. Quite frankly the Huntsmasters opinion didn't matter to him, the same someone who'd tried to kill him since the first meeting. _So much for good impressions. _He mused.

"I've made pelts of over thirty of your race, there bleached and sundered skulls being venoms rebuke to all your kind." The Huntsmaster stated punctually.

"And you… still so young and unskilled, yet able to escape my grasp every time unscathed.

Jake picked himself up and moved closer to the Huntsmaster, so that they met eye to eye.

"The Huntsclan has a legend, where ounce in a thousand years a terrible beast should arise to strike down the enemy's of the clan."

"From what I've seen," Jake smirked "You just so happen to be that terrible beast. And now so soon your reign of terror comes to an end."

"You dare mock me?"

The Huntsmaster barred his teeth and spat in Jakes eye.

"You're really an asshole!" Jake roared.

Reaching out, he dug his claws into the Huntsmasters arms. A crackling blue field burst from the bands around the pairs necks which met with a tremendous crack of thunder. Jake and the Huntsmaster cried out. The Huntsmaster rammed hard against the wall and Jake flew back landing in a crumpled heap on the other side of the cell. Jake glanced around acquainting himself with the aftereffects.

"You're incredibly fucking stupid!" The Huntsmaster screamed from the other side of the cell.

"And you're the one who got me in this mess in the first place!" Jake snapped back.

Rose to her credit had not bolted awake at the deafening sound and instead now listened as Jake and her uncle exchanged hated remarks with one another.

"What mess?" The Huntsmaster quipped.

Rose lifted her head from the floor and put on a show trying to act like she'd slept though the entire thing. The Huntsmaster however didn't buy it.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic, magic lover! You dragon hugger! I now know all about your little charade. How you've been fooling me for all these years."

Rose sighed and spoke up, her cover blown.

"No uncle, from one year, three weeks, and six days from today. I have never lied a single sentence to you. It was only until I met Jake Long for who he really was, did I change my mind. It was then at that moment- that day, that minute, that second… That I realized that my prize- my prey had its own heart."

"Now I hunt him in a different way." Rose patted her heart.

Jake smiled broadly, unduly aware of all the hunting that had and would take place. Rose went to Jakes side and helped him up. Stepping towards the Huntsmaster Jake glared down at him, a fiery presence in his eyes. Opening his mouth Jake whispered so that only they could hear.

"Your order is broken and shall stay shattered till the seal is found. Your kind marks a harmful blemish to your entire race, no matter how many mar the realms wonder. The lamplighter works ceaselessly, yet every lamp he lights is different. For your crimes I shall shatter yours. But to the moment we next speak your flame shall whither and in those hours I bade you seek penance."

Rose inched closer trying to hear.

Jakes mouth moved but nothing came out and the Huntsmaster, terrified, listened as the voice of Jake spoke within his mind.

_There exists a fire far larger then that which is yours. Remember… each lamp is different, but the flame can still be saved._

With that the presence within Jakes eyes vanished. As he turned away, the heavy clatter of metal filled the halls. Rose got to her feet as the guards keys jingled in the lock. The door swung inwards and the guards stomped in. Jake held up his hands innocently but the guards pushed him down anyways. Showing no restraint with the Huntsmaster they viciously dug their claws into him and dragged him out of the cell to parts unknown.

Pulling Jakes hands behind his back and securing them, the guards brought in a fearful looking muzzle. Rose looked on as Jake batted his head from side to side in obvious protest of its placement. Genuinely frustrated one of the guards holding onto Jake jabbed him with a claw. Jake opened his mouth in a cry of pain, and with that the guards forced the muzzle onto his head and locked it in place.

They starred down at him as he ravenously clawed at the thick metal, strangled yelps of pain echoed off the walls. The guards whispered amongst themselves. As they left some of them cast pity filled glances back at the struggling form. The door closed, but the usual silence did not follow. Rose crept over to Jake who wailed pitilessly though the metal device. She stayed there, unmoving, until the screaming turned to quite sobbing.

Grabbing hold of Jake's head Rose found it was far too heavy for her to lift and apparently it worked the same for Jake. Lying down on her stomach she looked into the slits on both side's of his head and hoped he could see her. Otherwise he was going to have a lonely, and frightening experience.


	5. To This We Owe Ourselves

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

Rose tried to sooth Jake but honestly felt as if there was nothing more she could do. She had no idea in what way the muzzle was affecting him. Her knowledge of dragons could only take her so far. Rose sighed and examined the heavy lock trying to find some way of removing it.

"No, don't bother." Came the weak and raspy response.

"You can talk?" Rose inquired, severely taken aback.

"Yah, I'd rather not- this thing…

It's a nightmare." Jake wept in a barely audible whisper.

"Rose… just- do me a favor, go away for a bit, I need some space."

Rose sat, hesitant, but distanced herself from him anyways. If Jake wanted his space there was probably a very good reason he'd asked her to leave. Curling up in the bed of straw that she had made for herself earlier, Rose tried putting her thoughts on something positive but eventually came to the slow and painful realization that there was nothing positive to think about. At least not anything that couldn't be fouled up in some action, shape, or form.

Rose sobbed quietly to herself. Only rarely did she let a tear slip, and when she did a trail of torment and despair almost always followed closely in its wake. She tried to stop herself, tried to wrap her thoughts around something dear and close to her. But it wouldn't work, not this time…. Rose shut her eyes in a vain attempt to break away from the pain. Only coming face to face with a line of memories far too deep to follow.

She didn't need to remember that… didn't want to, But had to anyways. The Huntsclan made sure of that. Rose swore they counted… Each and every time she cried, every drop of pain welled up in her eyes. The torture didn't stop until every drop of fear was wrung clean. The further back Rose willed herself to remember the more facts she dredged up from the shadows the closer the answers seemed to become.

Rose had always considered herself lucky. The Huntsmaster had "hand-picked her". From what little information she'd managed too hack out of the Huntsclans mainframe, told her. They all called her lucky, even after the torture. They didn't know about that… That was until she exploded in front of them, and even then she was never sure if they even believed her. Rose smiled, a quivering sardonic smile. As she remembered just how hard she'd hid the Huntsclans abuse from Jake.

It didn't matter how much she'd spared Jake's life, the Huntsclan was uncaring. Her uncle was uncaring! He'd never spare her the same courtesy and in fact never did as evident by the ceaseless pain. All for some reason she could never attain, never sure why someone cried, until this moment, amidst what could be her final days, alongside someone she'd fought and gave it all for. At least that's what she thought.

Jake closed his eyes, a faint voice in the back of his head telling him he'd rather be dead. _Nothing could be worse then this._ He gurgled softly. The monster, as he'd nicknamed his tormenting friend, pressed agonizingly hard into his jaws which felt like a million tiny spikes were forcing there way out to the other side. Jake breathed deeply and willed himself not to scream, but found his willpower was quickly leaving him behind.


	6. A Sword To Spare

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

Rose practically screamed as an ice cold plume of water roused her rudely from her dreams. One of the guards stood in front of her an empty bucket in hand. He grinned and tossed the bucket aside.

"Roll over, come on!" The guard barked.

Rose frowned, a rather smug thought of permanently removing the guard's grin from his face, crossing her mind. She decided against it and rolled over onto her back as the guard secured her wrists and ankles. Glancing around she noted the other guards. Some of them cleaning, another knelt next to Jake and gently tapped him on the face.

Jake opened his eyes and looked up at the guard, immediately recognizing the graying spikes on the older dragons back.

"Hey, you're awake." The dragon smiled and patted Jakes head.

"The council comes a calling." It chuckled, and it set about unlatching Jakes ankle cuff.

"Council… what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Oh common now, don't play dumb. I know your not." The guard replied helping Jake to his feet.

Jake took a step forward and stumbled. The guard caught him and helped him take a few more steps.

Your, Daryl Vorskow aren't you?" Jake asked, studying the copper scales of the aging dragon. Reflecting on how they'd met at last year's annual dragon testing, and how Daryl had offered to teach Jake some new tricks after Jake failed at an upgraded version of Andems test.

The dragon nodded as it secured Jakes wrists and ankles.

"Anyways, the Council has instructed me to provide you and your, 'girlfriend' with anything in reason."

Daryl said emphasizing girlfriend with air quotations. He fitted a heavy leather halter over Jakes head and gave Jake a nudge towards the door.

"So whets all this trial business about?" Jake asked.

"Beets the shit outa me; I guess you'll just have to let the council explain it all. I just heard something about you being a traitor to the order." Daryl shrugged as they crossed an intersecting hall.

"Say what!" Jake raged. "There's no way-"

"Save it, it's not my problem, not this time at least." Daryl frowned.

They stopped at a large oaken door. Jake waited impatiently as Daryl fumbled with his keys trying to find the right one.

"Damnit, I need a skeleton key." Jake herd him grumble.

"Hurry up!" The one of the guards behind them called.

"Why don't you come up hear and do it yourself then!" Daryl barked. He stood aside as another guard muscled his way forwards though the cramped corridor.

While the other guard looked though his slightly more massive ring of keys Daryl pulled Jake off to the side.

"Listen bud, I've been a bit irritable lately. I didn't mean to snap at you back there." Daryl spoke under his breath. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them you're a good guy, I don't think you'd do anything wrong. It's not your nature."

"By the way, if I can offer any advice it would be to not say anything stupid. The council gets very serious about this sort of thing. But that shouldn't be any trouble, ay fireball?"

Jake smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Only if it gets me in more trouble than it's worth, Mr. Jolt."

"Hey! That was only once; I thought we agreed to forget about that."

Jake couldn't but laugh at the old joke, as the guard who'd been working on the door shoved, his way back announcing his success. But the laughter turned to dread as he laid eyes on the hallway that waited before them. It was cold and dimly lit as they entered but a magical white flame sprang up along the sides of the path.

Rose stepped onto the soft red carpet.

From the highest reaches of the hall hung extraordinarily well crafted tapestries to the left and right rows of carved scenes and weapons hung.

"This hall was crated with the intent of immortalizing the greatest threat to our order, so that future generations may never forget the sacrifices of our kind though the ages." A very old dragon rasped from a throne a little ways above them.

"Legend holds that it will stretch onwards infinitely until the last terrible slayer of the Huntsclan is put to rest.

Unlike the Huntsclan we bestow an honor on each member of the clan, some greater than others.

The scenes you see before you are depictions of the most feared members greatest battle, drawn directly from there memories as they died. Par say there is a time honored tradition amongst us to always bring them here before we end there terror.

As is the tradition the hunters most sought after dragon is brought before them to end there life, with the weapon wielded by them at the time of capture.

Not to say there haven't been exceptions though the years." It said rising from its seat.

It walked up to Rose with a speed surprising of its age and glanced at her coolly.

"With recent advances in Huntsclan technology it's become necessary to remove a hunter's weapon from there possession, to avoid more chaos… You understand. Anyways I must inform you that I have your stave, and it will be me that you and the American Dragon come to upon the Councils verdict."

With that he returned to his lofty seat and promptly disappeared.

"Right." Jake sighed.

"Spooky." Rose muttered.

Daryl gently tugged on the on the chain connected to Jakes wrists and they continued moving. They left the hall and wandered though a few more dimly lit corridors until the guards halted them at a set of large oaken doors. Leaving only four guards with Jake and Rose the rest of the guards stacked up against the doors and pressed against them. The old hinges creaked in response and slowly but surly the doors swung open barely enough to fit though.

Sunlight streamed in from the outside as they passed through, nearly blinding the pair. As they blinked in the early dawn hours of the morning, Jake inhaled the crisp fresh air tinged with the smell of musty mountain forests. As they trotted along the freshly dampened trail, the wind gusted pulling in a salty tinge and Jake almost for a second thought he was free. They climbed the steeps to the council summit. Rose determinedly tried to snag a bit of the view and about halfway up everyone's leg's hurt.

"Well you know, normally we'd just fly up Jake muttered." As they broached the final steps to the top

"Don't suppose you call this a normal day however." Andam said, waiting the door arms crossed and frowning.

They crossed the threshold and were welcomed by a horrific amount of voices.

"Aww Man." Jake groaned glancing down at the stairs on the other side leading down towards where the other members of the council waited.


	7. Dishonor and Discord

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

And WolfEyes is the best beta reader EVA! LAWL

The guards escorted Jake and Rose down the stairway and across the polished marble floors. The Huntsmaster was already waiting, bound in rope and under close watch by two other guards, who stood close watch to their all-important captive. Jake glanced around; too much had changed since he had last visited. The floor was of a polished white stone, the area directly before them held the councilors desk, behind that the wall curved inwards. As Jake recalled, it was a method of amplification perfected by the Greek's.

Jake turned his attention back at the desk. He and Rose stood before the council desk, which had been replaced with a larger, more curved one.

Before the desk, inlayed into the stone with gold was the dragon order's insignia. On its surface, a dragon carefully shielded a flaming heart while two other dragons flanked it, one spewing a torrent of flame and the other poised in defense. As Jake could recall, the flame around the heart stood for every being's innate magical ability, the dragon holding it was symbolic of every dragon's powerful magic aura. The two dragons at its side symbolized that for any threat posed to magic, others would either rise to safeguard it, or take up arms in its defense. Below the scene was inscribed "Haud Vox Tantus." Translated into Latin, it read "No power so large."

The guards undid Jake's binds and did the same for Rose, and they left the Huntsmaster alone. Jake focused his attention towards the councilor's desk. Two dragons stood from their seats and waited for most of the conversation to die down.

One of the dragons being Andam, Jake recognized as the African dragon in charge of all the dragons of Africa. The other, however, he did not recognize. It possessed a frosty striped appearance with forest green spikes.

Andam spoke, his voice boomed out across the courtroom.

"If all those present would repeat the oath, barring those outside the order."

"As brothers in arms we who are gathered today pledge to pass our fair and honored judgment upon those that are brothers in rite and deed as well as those who are not among our kind," the dragons seated above them recited.

"As those that stood before us and those that stood before them, we who are obligated to preside over this jurisdiction, hereby declare this audience into session," the council members finished.

Andam sighed and spoke again, "as one of our more skilled and talented members is no longer with us, I and the rest of the council in turn hand lordship over to de-fecto councilor Vladimir Burgozky, acting councilor of Russia." Andam gaged and took his seat.

"Thank you, councilor Andam." Vladimir replied, and turned his attention towards the three criminals.

_He'd better not screw this one up,_ Andam thought to himself.

"He already has…" whispered Klude, "I can't even get into the prisons record books, it's bad enough that…" Vladimir spoke again.

"Today we are gathered to pass judgment on three individuals; the first, a recruit of the Huntsclan the second, one from within our own ranks, and the third…" he paused for emphasis.

"The third is magical enemy number four… the all-hated, dreaded and feared, leader of the Huntsclan..."

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. Sound carried well, and the room was far from quiet.

"Silence!" Vladimir shouted, "there will be time for stories and accusations later." As he spoke he had begun walking out from behind the desk, and now stood before the Huntsmaster. Vladimir strode toward the Huntsmaster and sneered, but the Huntsmaster didn't flinch.

"So, let me explain to you, terrible hunter, what we have been planning to do with you and your predecessor. For the last five thousand years, while you scurried about like a rat, luring many of us into devious traps, a coward's way of fighting might I add… We've been planning a most devious fate."

"You see, a few dragons, knowing what horrible things the Huntsclan has done, long ago offered their souls to the cause. We created a magical rift of sorts a type of interdimensional box with nearly limitless size. Of course you of all people should know very well the power of magic, you do use it after all. Am I right?"

The Huntsmaster did not speak.

Vladimir only shook his head and smirked. "You know I really never have liked the strong silent type. Well at least…" he whispered between them, "at least we get to find out how strong you really are."

Vladimir withdrew a metallic rod from his cloak and clicked one of the emerald green switches, a crackling green field of movable plasma emerged from its hilt. Vladimir whipped it across the Huntsmaster's face ounce and tossed the implement aside. The Huntsmaster screamed in agony, he had known the thing was painful but not that painful. He had built the new model after all. Cursed dragons must have modified it.

"Yes! You know very well the power of magic. Nearly limitless potential to create, kill, and injure, and that's all you did with it. Well, you thought you were creative? Did you forget that we are dragons, the very essence of magical power within this realm?" Vladimir chuckled.

"That's it, he's definitely gone mad," Andam muttered and began to stand.

"Hold on their my friend," Klude whispered and pulled Andam back down into his seat.

"He may be mad, but I too have waited too long a time to let this moment go to waste, besides, let him have his revenge. Would it really hurt to deny him that? The Huntsmaster's hurt all of us but not as bad as Vlad…"

Andam nodded; there was still time to put the plan into action. He would have his call to power.

"We are dragons! Whatever toys you have created are mere child's play compared to the punishment we have created for you."

"For me?" The Huntsmaster asked, "I'm charmed."

Vladimir growled and whirled around, slashing the air with his claws. At first, nothing happened and the Huntsmaster began to chuckle but that quickly faded as a crack of thunder split the air and a crude portal appeared in the air where Vladimir's claw had made a path.

"You may recall that a few of the dragons you have slain wore pendants around there neck, those pendants lead hear, upon death the dragon who wore that pendent; who felt his or her life would end at the tip of your blade or any member of the Huntsclan for that matter. Their souls reside here; some have been there for nearly a thousand years others, not so long. But let me assure you they're all there, they _all _are_._ Very angry, and might I add they all probably have more than a few ideas on how to make your indefinite lifetime a living nightmare."

With that Vladimir walked behind The Huntsmaster, tensed around roundhouse kicked the Huntsmaster into the portal, which promptly whistled shut. The courtroom was rather silent after that many dragons were stunned trying to understand exactly what had just happened. Even the councilors were stunned, just in a slightly different way.

"Yah know," Klude whispered to Andam, "I never actually thought it existed."

"Those that held our positions before told us how to do it but… but I don't think many of us actually had the anger necessary to access it."

"It doesn't matter now," Andam whispered, "a lot has changed since that plan was made. Let us not deny those who suffered their revenge. The Huntsmaster's gone, indefinitely as far as I can recall and there's no way to open it, not that anyone would ever want to…"

Vladimir cleared his throat and turned to Rose, suddenly a sphere of green light split the space behind Vladimir and two Huntsclan assassins entered the room, they leapt towards Rose. Vladimir spun to face the threat but it was too late the lead assassin lifted his energy dagger and stabbed Vladimir viciously in the chest. As Vladimir slid onto the floor holding his rib the court guards were already moving in. The lead assassin drew his sword and matched blades with them.

"Go! Silence her!" the lead assassin shouted to his companions.

Andam and Klude shoved their chairs back and ascended above the scene. Andam glanced around, the entire room aflame with the extra light a dragons eye picked up when fighting. He spiraled towards the remaining assassin, planting himself in front of Hunts Girl just in time. The assassin lifted his dagger, Andam's arm shot out and snapped it backwards. With his open hand, Andam drove his four inch claws into the assassin's chest. Andam sighed and eased his claws out minimizing the amount of blood that would inevitably spray from such a wound.

Andam wiped the blood from his eyes and looked around. Klude attended to Vladimir, who lay on the floor barely breathing. The two court guards still spared with the reaming assassin. Andam mumbled an archaic spell and slid his personal blade from its ethereal scabbard, he charged forward and stuck the icy shaft through the assassins back. The blade vanished from existence as Andam turned to address the audience.

"This council herby withholds its duties till a later date, you are all adjourned."

Andam glared at the guards.

"Remove the American Dragon's bonds. American Dragon, escort Huntsgirl. Guards, help Klude. The rest of you, on my lead."

Still more to come in the next exciting installment!

P.S. Sorry about the horrendous wait times involved with my posts, I'd rather not go into detail on the maters involved. Anyways this was sitting on my desktop for the better part of four months I have a feeling it could have been longer but the few endings I had drafted up for it just didn't work well in the plot. This one seems to be more of what I was aiming for. Cheers!


	8. Promises in death, hope in fear…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own American Dragon: Jake long I just write about it I only own the plotlines of my works as well as any character's I come up with. I.E. Persons, places or things considered non canon. I'd love to hear about any inspiration that may come your way, should you find it in my work.

Jake gently nudged Rose as Andam marched away though a set of heavy iron doors on the left of the council chambers; as they traveled though the island's central tower Rose tripped several times rushing to keep up with Andam. He walked with an angry fury that dampened the mood wherever he went. Much of it had no effect on either Jake or Rose, as in both of their minds they viewed themselves as well and truly screwed.

They stepped into a pyramid shaped room twice as tall as the empire state building. At its center a magical beam shone up into the ceiling; it sizzled and hummed with magical energy as smaller projections branched off in every different direction, a magical framework for the entire structure.

Jake whistled shoftly. "I've never seen of anything like this before."

"Indeed, you have not." Andam replied.

"And for a good reason; that of which you are more than likely aware of.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me for a moment." He muttered, banging his fist against a small wooden door.

"Who is it?" Someone responded from the other side.

"It's Andam, open the goddamn door!"

The bolt rattled and the door swung inward. Andam shifted back to human form and stepped inside the door creaked shut and was bolted again quickly.

"Well… Shit!" Jake mumbled.

Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't know you swore." She remarked.

"No; normally I don't, but… Damn I don't know anymore." He turned to Rose.

"Rose look at me," She turned to face him, their eye's locked in quite understanding.

"I know what you're thinking." She whispered.

"What then?" He asked

"When has anything ever been normal between the two of us?"

Jake was about to respond when the door opened again, Andam emerged and dragged them both into the room.

He threw them in a corner, bolted the door again, and muscled his way through a cluster of other dragons.

"How is he holding out?" Andam asked.

Klude shook his head; his hands rested on Vladimir's chest, coating the wounded dragon in a cocoon of magic.

"Well if you want to know the truth," Klude whispered. I'm the only thing keeping him alive right now, and to be honest if another dragon with my level of abilities doesn't arrive soon Vladimir won't make it through the night. If we can get two more with my skill then Vladimir might just last two or three day's minimum."

Andam shook his head.

"Is he in any condition to speak?"

Vladimir teethed a grim smile.

"I'm the only thing keeping him from a whole lot of words… He wouldn't shut up; I wish he would calm the hell down its draining my strength far too much."

"Let him speak than." Andam coaxed.

"I don't know." Vladimir mumbled.

"Do it." Andam snapped.

Klude sighed and whispered a string of characters.

Vladimir lifted his head and glared; he opened his mouth and roared in pain.

"Quiet now..." Andam soothed, Vladimir tilted his head back, eyes dripping with tears.

Suddenly a small smile appeared on his lips and then he began to chuckle.

"The girl, I wish to speak with her." Vladimir gasped.

"Dragon, bring Huntsgirl," Andam growled looking up and cocking his head in their direction.

Jake bit his lip and swore again

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" Rose inquired.

"They've stripped me of a name and a title."

"And that's bad how?" She asked.

"It's bad," Jake explained "Because in draconic tradition a dragon without a name is at the same level as a servant or slave; it means that my life is a fraction of an inch from ending at every second… it means that until someone says otherwise I'm pretty much fucked."

"Oh," Rose whispered

Jake lifted Rose up and pushed her towards Vladimir and Andam.

"Now go' before you get me into deeper shit..."

Rose ambled forwards, "Ye-Yes?, she stuttered.

"Councilor Vladimir wishes to speak with you, come over here." Andam spoke.

He's not going to eat you, at least not for now." Kulde mumbled with a smirk.

Rose shuffled over, Andam pulled over a chair and she took a seat, Vladimir glared at her, his eyes ablaze with anger and hate.

"Tell me, young hunter, what is it that we have done to deserve this kind of hatred from your kind?"

Rose thought a moment still unsure of the proper form of address. She cleared her throat and as bravely as she could manage, told Vladimir what she thought of the Huntsclan; she told him exactly what it was like from her standpoint, explained the anger and hatred all her so called friends had expressed about magical creatures, without ever bothering to take better observation of their prey.

"Last and most importantly," Rose leaned closer to whisper in Vladimir's ear.

"Never suspect that it was my choice to be a hunter. This mark… "She raised her arm and pointed at the irremovable purple dragon tattooed on her arm. "This, is what sealed my fate. Mark my words Councilor I did not enjoy my duties any more then I would have enjoyed the punishments associated with not doing what I've done. Do you not think that is a worthy sacrifice to make?"

Vladimir smiled; it was a rather awkward smile Rose noted. Vladimir lifted his head and bent moved his mouth closer to Rose's ear.

"Oh, child; now I understand, it was not my place to ask your motives, knowing what I know now."

"We are in agreement then, that you spared them all the pain?"

Rose nodded.

"I wonder…" Vladimir coughed.

"If you had no other choice but to kill Jake, would you?"

Rose thought a moment, he needn't have asked her this question, for she had already asked herself more than a hundred times; many sleepless nights of thought dedicated to any and all "what if" situations. She was aware that under some certain condition she might have to, and was prepared to, end Jake's life as painlessly as possible. Either he accepted the fact, or would not in which case she would be forced to make him to understand.

A hand reached up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Forget I mentioned it; the pain in your expression is a fair enough answer."

Vladimir lifted a claw and brushed away Rose's tears.

"Come closer, we must speak quicker my time grows short." Rose bent closer to listen to what might be the dragons dying words.

"Rose… you and I both understand that every action comes at a price; this statement is as true as any scientific law; it does not pick sides and lives with you long past death. So with those words I explain that now, despite knowing the situation you were in, I must have some sort of reconciliation. Many speak of forgiveness but I cannot help but laugh at them, for that is not my nature."

"Many long years ago your leader killed my wife, in our own home… Let me say now that I wish I had not returned home that night." Vladimir swallowed, Rose understood.

"But now, you see… and with that in mind be aware of my vengeance, for at any time, any place; I shall return to take some form of revenge upon you. I hope that in time you will understand maybe with you and Jake together you will understand everything, and even more importantly I hope that you will be able to forgive me, for as you may have noticed it is trait that has become exceedingly rare.

Andam sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shit!" Klude swore and muttered another spell.

"Andam!" He yelled. "Give me a hand, were going to lose him."

Andam shoved Rose away and placed his hand on top of Kludes.

Get them out of here! He yelled at the guards between incantations.

"What do we do with them?" The guards asked in unison.

"I don't know!" Andam growled.

"Anything, just do something that gets them out of everyone's way!"

The guards picked up Rose and yelled for Jake to get up and leave.

The door cracked shut behind them. Shortly thereafter a blue light flashed under the door and a thunderous boom split the air; the guards rushed them quickly along, back the way they came.

Additional Notes: Sorry about keeping you guys waiting I had intended to post this before my vacation started but the website didn't want to take my story that night or the previous morning, so I gave up and intended to post it when I got back. But here I am 10 at night and wanting to write another chapter & hoping this will post so I can continue...


End file.
